


A Week Of Deacury Fluff

by QueenIsMyKween



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute John Deacon, Days of the week, Deacury, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, First story, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Queen living together, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Tagging is easy, an attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsMyKween/pseuds/QueenIsMyKween
Summary: Just pure Deacury fluff. Snippets of their life in a week, with dashes of Maylor. Set in the ’70s. (39’ came out with A Night at the Opera in 1975, so yeah, the story is probably set in 1975) References to "Love of My Life" and "You're My Best Friend."





	A Week Of Deacury Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely darlings! This will be my first ever story on AO3 and I’m excited :3 To be honest, I don’t really do multi-chaptered stories but if there’s enough demand for that, I will. But for now, we’ll start off with cute short stories of Deacury. This is for you, Sammie! Come shout at both of us on Tumblr!   
> Oh, and call me Hope <3

Sunday  
The day of rest.

Monday  
Freddie wakes up slowly to the smell of breakfast and feels around for his little darling. Deaky isn’t beside him and he frowns slightly. He opens his eyes, stretches like one of his many cats and gets up. He wraps a kimono around himself and pads to the bathroom. 

John hums to himself as he finishes the last pancake. There are juice and coffee on the table and he’s using the best silverware they have. It wasn’t a special occasion, really, but John felt like it. He’s just popped some toast up and is spreading cheese on it when Freddie comes in. 

“Good morning, lovely,” John says and Freddie murmurs something, pressing a lazy kiss to his cheek. He heads over to the table, smiling at the setup. He takes a seat and begins pouring orange juice in the cute little teacups his boyfriend set up. John comes over with the platter of pancakes and the toast, of course. 

“I felt like getting up early this morning,” John says, picking up the teacup and drinking the orange juice from it.

“I was wondering where my cuddly and sleepy Deaky was.” 

Freddie smiles as he eats the cheese on toast and settles for the pancakes. It’s a peaceful silence between them. Until 39 seconds later, when Roger comes staggering into the kitchen. He’s mumbling incoherently and pours coffee into a teacup, gulping it down in one swig.

“Darling, are you alright?”

“Bri kept me up late.” 

Freddie raised an eyebrow and was about to make a suggestive comment when Brian walked in and seated himself at the table.

“He helped me with this.” He says, holding up a rather messy piece of paper. John and Freddie huddle closer, looking at the paper.

It’s in Bri’s handwriting, with some of Roger’s notes off to the side. It’s an idea for a song, something about space. Freddie sings softly to the lyrics and John listens, melting to the sound of Freddie’s voice.

“Don’t you hear my call?  
Though you’re many years away,  
Don’t you hear me calling you?  
Write your letters in the sand, for the day I take your hand  
In the land that our grandchildren knew.”

John smiled at the song, glancing at the other two lovebirds fondly. Roger seated himself beside Brian, snarfing down the scrambled eggs and toast and whatever he could get his hands on. Brian was tying Roger’s hair back and braiding it with his deft fingers.

“My darlings, we need energy for this week. Let’s try not to stay up past midnight.”

They hum in agreement and everything is content again.

///

It’s a bit later on. John is sitting on the couch, while Freddie sits nearby, also writing on a piece of paper. Freddie has a concentrated look on his face and John finds it so adorable that he reaches forward and brushes his bangs out of Freddie’s face. 

Freddie finishes and sits up, relaxing against John. Freddie kisses his forehead and John swings his legs over Freddie’s lap.   
“Want to hear my song so far?”  
John nods, reaching for the paper but Freddie grabs his hand gently.   
“Shh, it’s a surprise.”

John nods again, licking his lips as Freddie begins singing.  
“Love of my Life.. you’ve hurt me. You’ve stolen my heart, and now you leave me.. Love of my Life, can’t you see? Bring it back, bring it back, don’t take it away from me because you don’t know, what it means to me..”

John can just imagine how it sounds once they add their instruments and smiles sweetly at Freddie. Freddie smiles back and begins singing the second verse.  
When Roger and Brian come back, they see John and Freddie singing “Love of my Life” to each other softly on the couch. They’re so cute.

Tuesday  
It’s late afternoon when John and Freddie are finally together again. They were recording in the studio earlier and now everyone is in a mood.  
Freddie begins combing his fingers through John’s hair as they mindlessly watch television. John makes a noise of discontent as Freddie accidentally tugs on a knot.  
“Shh, stop fussing. I just want to braid your hair.” John relaxes and Freddie is braiding John’s hair back slowly and gently.  
Once Freddie ties it back, John cuddles against him, kissing his cheek happily.   
“Thank you, love.”

Wednesday  
Freddie is walking to their shared bedroom when he hears crying. He’s immediately on high alert and hurries inside. 

His sweet and lovely John is sitting on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. Freddie quickly kneels in front of his love and takes his hands gently. John sniffles, quiet sobs racking through his body. It takes a few minutes for John to calm down. Freddie wipes his tears away, kissing his cheek gently.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He says and John looks at him sadly.

“I I know he probably didn’t mean it, but Bri kinda criticized my song earlier.” Freddie puffs his chest defensively but knows that going after Brian and confronting him about this wouldn’t solve what’s hurting John now. 

“Oh, darling, it’ll be alright.” John nods and holds his arms up to Freddie. Freddie gets up, god, his knees hurt, but John wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face into his chest. They stay together like that for a long moment, before there’s a knock at the door. 

Brian timidly peeks in and Freddie looks at him, a hurt look in his eyes. Brian also looks devastated and steps into the room, hands behind his back and eyes cast down.

“John? I I’m so sorry for what I said earlier. I was stressed because I stayed up late last week for my midterms and I had to redo a paper because I didn’t cite things correctly and I took it out on you. I’m sorry. Your song sounds wonderful, not.. what I said earlier.”

John looks at Brian, biting his lip.

“I It was a little uncalled for, calling my song ditzy and far-fetched. Like I could never find the love I want.”

Brian feels like he’s been slapped in the face and he knows how much John hurts right now.

“Y You’re the youngest and I should’ve been more considerate when it comes to your feelings.”

“I’m not made of glass, Bri. But it’s okay. I’m okay now.”

Brian nodded, taking a shaky intake of breath. Freddie had watched the exchange silently and stepped back. Brian walked forward and pulled John into a hug. They hugged for a long time, smiling through their tears of joy.

Roger sighed loudly, leaning against the doorframe.

“I was hoping this wasn’t going to become a chick flick moment, but it did.” 

He walked into the room as well, holding out the plate of peanut butter cookies for John. “Bri made this for you at Uni because he wanted to make it up to you. It was a bit of trouble to convince those Culinary Arts dorks, but after we explained it was a lover’s squabble, they let us.”

“Who did you say the squabble was between?” John asked, cuddling against Brian, and was now squished in between Bri and Freddie. (Freddie had joined them at some point.)

“Brian and myself. The look they gave us..” Roger smirked.

The band members looked at each other burst into laughter. It felt good to laugh after such a tense recording session.

Thursday  
John was humming cheerfully to himself as he walked into their flat. At the rate they were going, they could actually finish this album ahead of time. John was already imagining the dates that he and Freddie would go on.

He grinned as he hung up his coat and smiled when he heard Freddie playing the piano. It sounded so beautiful..

He hurried to the room and saw Brian sitting on the couch nearby, fiddling with his Red Special. Roger was seated behind the drums and tapping out a random beat every so often.

They all greeted him warmly and John flushed with happiness as he grabbed his own bass. Since they weren’t recording, they were playing in their own time. The atmosphere was relaxed and carefree and they played to their heart’s content.

At some point, Freddie just stopped playing the piano and everyone else stopped.

“What’s up, Freddie? We sounded so good!” Roger protested lightly.

He whirled around and looked at John expectantly.

“I want to hear you sing, darling.”

John felt himself flush with embarrassment this time.

“F Freddie, I don’t really..”

“I know you don’t sing, darling, but please do it for me?”

Roger and Brian looked at each other and began to sing softly.

“Let’s do it together, okay?” Freddie suggested.

John nodded, and they all sang together without their instruments. 

“Beautiful,” Freddie told him afterward as they packed up their instruments.

“Just beautiful.”

Friday  
Everyone is sleeping in late today. John wakes up around 9 and sits up to blindly reach for the lamp on his side of the bed.

Once he clicks it on, he looks at the love of his life and his heart pounds in that giddy way. He can’t quite believe he’s so lucky to have him. Freddie’s half asleep when he blinks at the light and crawls the short distance over to John to rest his head in his lap.

John smiles as he grabs the book nearby, beginning to read it as his other hand smooths Freddie’s hair back gently. Freddie mumbles something and drifts off again. 

As they eat breakfast later, John pokes a bit of fun at Freddie.   
“You are very endearing when you’re half asleep.”   
“Well, I heard you sleep talking.”  
“You have the messiest hair in the mornings.”  
“You like to chew on my hair when you’re asleep.”  
“You suck your thumb sometimes.”  
“You two bicker like an old married couple.”  
They both jump to see Roger nearby, grinning like that cat got the cream when both of them blush adorably.  
“I’ll leave you with that thought.”  
He leaves out the door with Brian, leaving the two to their own devices. 

///

John can’t stop thinking about it and neither can Freddie. They both suit each other so well in everything. As they laid together that night, cuddling as usual, Freddie speaks first.

“Do you think we can be together for a long time?”

John is silent as he listens to Freddie’s heartbeat. His voice sounded so hopeful and small at the same time, like he wasn’t quite sure what John would say. 

“I I think we could be.” There’s silence between them.

“I want us to be something.” 

Freddie sat up, digging around in the drawer beside him. 

“Deaky, I..” Freddie cleared his throat and John felt himself squeak in anticipation as Freddie kneeled on the mattress, a box in his hand.

“John Richard Deacon, born August the 19th of 1951, I would love the honor of having you marry me.”

John felt tears streaming down his face as he sat up to pull Freddie down for an eager kiss. 

“Yes, yes I will marry you,” John whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Freddie smiled into the kiss, wiping his darling’s tears away.

Saturday  
Roger is on one knee in front of John as Freddie walks downstairs. Brian is standing nearby, looking a little tense. Freddie looks on curiously.

“John, will you do me the honors of becoming my friend in law? Brother in law? I have no idea what you are to me.”

“Did you just propose to him for me?”

“SOMEBODY HAD TO, FREDDIE.”

There’s a silence and then John cheekily pulls the ring from the night prior and places it on his ring finger.

“Freddie already beat you to it, love. I’m sorry.”

Brian laughs excitedly, pulling a stunned Roger to his feet as he gathers the other two into a group hug.

They hug and laugh and cry, but it’s worth it.

It’s worth being together forever. <3

**Author's Note:**

> My first story finished! I hope I did a good job :3 Thanks so much for reading!  
> Every kudo you leave is a slice of cheese for Deaky’s cheese on toast! You don’t want our little cinnamon roll to starve, do you?  
> Until next time!!  
> @queenismykween (Myself! I write and draw stuff!)  
> @greenteaandqueen (My lovely best friend, for whom I wish to dedicate this story. She's an amazing artist, so check her out!)


End file.
